Constant Craving
by hoopgirl07
Summary: Alex and Olivia have had eyes for each other for some time. Only now do they both have the nerve to act on all those fantasies.


I don't own any characters, just the plot line. Enjoy!

Alex Cabot hadn't planned on coming into the one six today, but after a restless night filled with thoughts of one handsome detective, she had to get her fix. That morning she dressed in a black curve hugging pencil skirt that was sure to get Olivia's attention, a pale pink button up shirt of which she left the top two buttons open, and the matching black suit jacket. It wasn't much, but she didn't want to suck the mystery out of the taunting game that she planned to get the detective sucked into.

As she finished her morning coffee, Alex snapped her briefcase shut, slid on the 3-inch black pumps that she left by the door the previous night, and walked out of her apartment with more attitude than she thought necessary. "Bring it on Benson."

The plan was to get Alex to open up, get her to let her guard down for real this time; to make her vulnerable. Alex was a woman who projected calm professionalism 24/7. There had been a few times when Olivia had taken Alex to her favorite Mexican cantina for dinner where she had seen cracks in the façade she puts on. When Olivia got a glimpse of what was beneath the ADA's hard, icy exterior, she was determined to dig deeper, to find the soft cashmere that was Alex's soul. Olivia needed to know Alex, really know her. She wanted to know what made the beautiful blonde tick, what made her enjoy life the most, what pissed her off…and what turned her on.

The detective's thoughts came to a halt as she heard the unmistakable clicks of the ADA's heels coming down the hallway. It was Saturday; she didn't expect to see Alex for another two days. She knew Alex had been extremely stressed about the upcoming trail and thought she would have taken her work home with her over the weekend, to at least be in a relaxed environment while she prepped for the hearing.

As soon as she saw the tall, leggy blonde round the corner all rational thought escaped her. Alex was dressed to kill – and when Olivia's eyes finally made it up to the ADA's, she knew Alex was dressed for the sole purpose of making the detective do a little investigating of her own, to find out what was underneath the skin tight skirt and slightly revealing top.

Olivia's mind couldn't stop picturing lingerie that she wanted to strip off of the blonde as she kissed her way up and down that perfect the body. The detective wished in that moment that it was just the two of them in the squad room so that she could have her hands all over Alex, hearing her soft whispers and moans of pleasure as she molded the ADA in her hands like putty.

Alex could not, in any way, stop the smirk from creeping over her face. She knew by the way Olivia was looking her up and down, that she had succeeded in initially reeling in the detective. She knew Olivia was thinking about her in a way that made both of their centers start to throb with the overwhelming need to be touched.

When Olivia snapped back to reality, she saw the look on the ADA's face and could tell the teasing wasn't anywhere near over. As Alex made her way over to the detective's desk, Olivia couldn't help but watch the incredibly sexy swing of the counselor's hips, the legs that went on for miles, and the intense lust that turned the usually pale blue eyes into dark pools. Olivia had never wanted the ADA so badly, but right now there was nothing she could do to make that happen. They were in a room full of people and she was way too nervous to do what she really wanted to do, which was to take the sexy blonde right there on her desk.

As Alex reached Olivia, she knew she was well into the detective's personal space, but couldn't gain enough control of herself to take a step back. She could smell the perfume on the detective, and wanted to nuzzle into her neck and wrap her arms around the perfectly toned bronze body. But instead, she kept her composure. "May I have a word, Detective Benson?"

"A word? S-sure," Olivia stammered, as she tried to dismiss the wave of warmth radiating from between her legs. She followed Alex to her office, nervous about what might happen, but excited that this might be her window of opportunity. She had been wanting to ask the ADA out for months, but didn't want to shock her. She had no idea if Alex thought of her as anything more than a friend. But after the entrance this morning, all her questions were answered, along with some prayers. Olivia was surprised when the blonde's face showed annoyance and irritation once they got into her office. The small smile that had been plastered to the brunette's face as she ogled the ADA's ass as they walked through the hall quickly faded, as did all of her hopes for this conversation.

"I don't appreciate the lack of respect you have for me, Detective. Going to Daniel Jones' apartment to beat down his door and berate him was not protocol and you know it! Not only did you put your own career on the line, but mine as well. You know better than to harass a suspect and enter his home without a warrant! What the hell were you thinking?!" Alex was only partially serious. It had been a mistake on Olivia's part, but she also loved their heated exchanges. They both did. The ADA could tell from the heat in the detective's eyes when they were yelling at each other, that Olivia got satisfaction from getting such a reaction from the blonde.

"I…I don't…I wasn't thinking. Elliot and I weren't thinking. But when we heard a kid screaming and crying, we had to check it out," Olivia finally managed to say.

Alex was mildly amused at how nervous she made the detective. "You should have come to me for a warrant first! You know this! Olivia, you can't just break the rules all the time! It will get you fired and it's unprofessional!"

"Unprofessional, Counselor? I could easily say the same thing about the way you came in today. You were teasing the hell out of me on purpose. You wanted my attention, so you walked in looking like you wanted to fuck me right there on the desk! I'd say that's plenty unprofessional," spat Olivia, finally managing to get her footing in this debate.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Alex. You could've just asked me out."

"W-what? You…I…" Alex couldn't get her mouth to speak the words her brain was thinking. Her plan had worked a little too well. Olivia was now ahead of her in the game.

"You-I what?"

Alex just stood there behind her desk, unable to move or speak. Olivia's blunt statement sent a shock through her entire body. She didn't think the detective would want to go on a date with her. She knew Olivia looked at her while she thought she wasn't looking and that she spoke highly of Alex to her partner, but she didn't think the detective would give her the time of day to go on a date. The ADA had pictured Olivia to be more of a wham-bam thank you ma'am type of woman, since the brunette had women lined up for her. It made no sense to Alex why someone as hot as Olivia would take so much time with her.

As the suave detective made her way across the office she saw thoughts flood the ADA's face and never looked away from the eyes she had come to love so much. She approached Alex from behind, slid her arms around the slim waist and buried her face in the blonde tendrils that Alex had let fall to her shoulders. Olivia didn't want to be anywhere else. She wanted this moment to last forever – that, or to have many more moments like it. She moved her hands up to Alex's shoulders, where she slid the jacket off and placed it on the ADA's desk. "I've been waiting to touch you for so long; to feel your skin against mine," Olivia husked. She heard Alex's breath hitch as she moved her hands to undo the rest of the button's on the counselor's shirt. She slipped the shirt to the side and palmed the smoothest skin she'd ever felt. "I know you think about me too, Counselor. I can tell by the way you look at me in your office when we're alone, yelling at each other. I bet you think about me when you shower, wishing it were my hands gliding across your body. And I know you think about me when you sleep. Why else would you have come in with such a purpose?"

Alex was powerless. All she could do was sink into the detective behind her and want more. She felt Olivia's hands move from her stomach to her breasts, where she took her already pert nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Alex could feel the wetness soak through her silk panties. Oh God, Olivia you have no idea what you do to me, the ADA thought. With the detective's touch driving her closer and closer to the edge, she spun around and kissed Olivia with more passion than she thought possible. After a minute or two of deep kisses, tongues fighting for control, Alex pulled back from the detective, shocked at her brazen response.

When the counselor moved away, Olivia let out a whimper of sadness and pulled Alex back to her. Feeling no resistance, she carefully unzipped the skin-tight skirt and pushed it down until gravity took it to the floor, then slid off the light pink shirt. Her hands wandered down the blonde's thighs, and Olivia was careful not to get too close to the one spot Alex wanted touched more than anything. The brunette could no longer control her desires – she had to have Alex. Now. "God, Alex…."

Alex let her head fall back, exposing her neck, revealing how fast her heart was beating, as Olivia could see the pulse point in her neck. Minute moans and whispers of pleasure were escaping the ADA's mouth and she knew she had to get the detective up to speed. "This...off…now" she said breathlessly, trying to undo the buttons on the brunette's shirt. "And these," Alex whispered as she unfastened the belt that was threaded through Olivia's hip hugging slacks. There was no turning back now, not for either of them. It was exhilarating.

The brunette couldn't get her shirt off fast enough for the ADA, so after unbuttoning only three buttons, she ripped her shirt open and threw it across the room. Alex had just gotten her slacks pulled down to her claves when she kicked them off. She had decided to forego a bra today, so she was standing in only her boy shorts and socks.

As the detective was undressing Alex took in the beauty that she had waited so long to see. "You are just…beautiful. I've never seen…kiss me Liv, please? I want to feel your body against me. I need to feel you on me…in me."

With that, Olivia wasted no time in pleasuring Alex. As she kissed the blonde deeply, she slid one hand beneath the soaked silk panties, running her fingers through the warm, wet folds that were Alexandra Cabot. Quickening the circles that she was tracing over Alex's clit made the ADA dig her finger nails into Olivia's back while she let a deep moan escape her throat, her breath heavy. The noises the detective heard coming from Alex was enough to make her come, but she held it back; at least she was going to try. When she felt the ADA rocking her hips back and forth, begging for the detective to enter her, Olivia slid two fingers inside, feeling Alex's muscles contract around the fingers that were pumping rhythmically.

Alex was trying her hardest to stave off her orgasm, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as the detective whispered dirty things into her ear about wanting to take her from behind. Wanting to please Olivia, Alex turned herself around and bent over her desk, ready for the brunette to bring her sweet release. Just as she was about to turn around to see what was taking so long she felt the mixture of pain and pleasure as the detective once again thrust two fingers inside the ADA, making her cry out in ecstasy. She wanted Olivia to fuck her, hard and fast.

Olivia could feel Alex rocking back against her, wanting her fingers deeper and deeper inside her, so the detective pumped her hand as hard and as fast as she could, seeing the trembling legs of the ADA. The blonde was so close she had to make her come. She wanted to feel it desperately. Olivia grabbed a handful of the counselor's blonde locks and pulled. Not too rough, but rough enough that she could trigger the muscles inside Alex to hold tightly to her fingers.

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Counselor?" Olivia managed to say through a parched mouth.

"God, yes! Please don't stop! I'm almost there! Please don't stop!" Alex moaned.

A few seconds later the ADA was laying limp on her desk, the detective sliding her fingers out of the blonde as she traced a line of kisses up her spine. She could not believe what just happened. As she was pushing herself up off the desk, she happened to glance at her watch – only 8:45. Really? It had only been fifteen minutes? It felt like hours; the best hours of her life.

Olivia snuck a peek at her watch, making sure she hadn't been gone too long. Realizing it had only been fifteen minutes, she turned Alex around, kissed her gently and whispered, "Was that too unprofessional? Or should I continue?"

Alex twined her fingers through Olivia's short brown hair and brought her into a soft, yet passionate kiss. Having to breathe, the blonde pulled away with a grin on her face. "No, you've done enough, my handsome detective. It's your turn. I want you to come, and I want to taste it while you do." Alex's hands were making their way down to fondle Olivia's breasts to gently pinch her saluted nipples in her fingers. As she played with the brunette, the ADA came to the conclusion that the detective needed to lay down before her knees gave out. She carefully led Olivia around her desk to the small leather couch situated at the back wall. The ADA spread out a blanket across the cushions so that the leather wouldn't be so cold against the detective's warm, olive skin. She leaned the brunette back slowly and, with an immense amount of lust in her eyes, whispered "Liv, I want to taste you."

Detective Benson melted into the sofa as she felt the warmth of her beloved ADA's tongue against her swollen lips, teasing her ever so slightly. A moment later she could feel fingers pumping, steadily bringing her to the precipice of what she swore was going to be the best orgasm she would ever have. She could hear little moans of pleasure coming from the blonde before she lifted her head to envelop her clit with the most talented mouth she'd ever encountered. It didn't take more than forty-five seconds before the brunette was writhing beneath Alex in ecstasy.

The ADA slowly removed her fingers from her lover, crawling her way up the toned, tan body. As her gaze met that of Olivia's, she placed her fingertips on her own lips, gently sucking her digits to get one last taste of satisfaction. She couldn't help but close her eyes, trying to draw out the moment; she wanted to taste Liv every second of every day. When she finally opened her eyes, she took the brunette in a gentle kiss…which ended abruptly due to the panic that filled both of the women when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Sure enough, a stern knock and "Liv? Alex? You guys in there?" came from the other side. The two women jumped up, tossing clothes to the other in a hurried effort to dress.

The persistent knocking continued until Benson swung the ADA's office door open. Both women looked a little flustered, but Olivia could tell that Elliott had no idea, suspicion, or curiosity about what the two women had been doing for twenty minutes.

"Liv! We think we got a break in the case. Alex, we'll be back up to talk to you when we know we have something solid, " Elliott half shouted as he rushed back down the hallway.

Olivia turned to give Alex a goodbye nod and half a smile, then headed out the door, trying to catch up to Elliot.

She knew it would be a long day, but going through paperwork was not what she was expecting to do all day. After six hours of comparing case details, the team had come up with only one connection between the two teenagers that had been found in the last week – an online dating website. What teenagers were doing on a dating website, no one knew, but it was the only connection they had. It didn't seem worth the six hours they spent at their desks.


End file.
